


Ami a nyulakat illeti

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Secret Crush, Translation, episode s2e13
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Monroe felismer egy elszaródott helyzeteket, mikor lát egyet.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard





	Ami a nyulakat illeti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).
  * A translation of [Concerning Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782370) by [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien). 



Monroe felismer egy szokást, mikor lát egyet.

Látja a teljesen egyértelmű kényelmet, ami Nick élete Juliette-tell (vagy ami _volt_ ezelőtt az egész átkozott macskás felfordulás előtt), látja hogy milyen jók (voltak) egymásnak, hogyan illenek (illettek) össze, hogyan dolgoznak (dolgoztak) egymásnak. Teljesen el tudta képzelni, hogy összeházasodnak, családot alapítanak és megöregszenek együtt, és boldogan élnek, amíg meg nem halnak. Tökéletesnek tűnt, tényleg. Csak hiányzott belőlük a szikra. De legutóbb, mikor Monroe-nak "szikrával" volt dolga, akkor a végén megevett egy nyulat. Szóval a szikra hiánya valószínűleg egy jó jel.

Monroe felismeri, amikor valakinek crush-a van, ha látja.

Folyamatosan "a Kapitány így", "a Kapitány úgy", "a Kapitány azt mondta". Még össze is lehetett volna az esetet keverni a hősimádattal, de ahhoz öttel több "Kapitány"-nyal több hangzott el naponta kelleténél. Ahogyan Nick a főnökéről beszélt, ahogyan minden alkalommal, hogyan akár csak rá gondola a férfira - igen, a Kapitány határozottan a Batman az ő Robinjához, ezt nincs is értelme megkérdőjelezni. Monroe sosem találkozott, természetesen, és sokkal többet nem tud róla, mint hogy Nick látszólag azt hiszi, hogy a férfi találta fel a spanyolviaszt, de tudja, hogy Nick nem hülye. Akár észreveszi a rajongását tudatosan, akár nem, biztosan tartja magát a munkahelyi etikához és megtartja a tisztest távolságot. Nick okos, nem olyan nyúlevő fajta. 

Monroe felismer egy elszaródott helyzeteket, mikor lát egyet.

Amikor látja Nick arcát, mikor Monroe megmutatja neki a pasast-aki-megcsókolta-Juliette-t, nem igazán kell megkérdeznie Nicket, hogy ki a férfi. A sokk és a tömény szívfájdalom annyira egyértelmű a barátja arcán, amikor Nick felnéz a képernyőről, hogy nincs értelme kételkedni már benne.

A pasas a híres-neves Kapitány. Ez az egész pedig egy nagy felfordulás.


End file.
